Emma
by Staraz
Summary: Just another LegolasOC story. Because there is never enough to go around. It's all about Emma Awning.


**Back with a new story. I just got stuck with the other one. ROADBLOCK ppl! (I know its writers block but I can call it whatever I want! GOT IT??)**

***Maintains once-broken façade***

**So anyway I got frustrated because there's not enough LegolasOC to go around you know? So I decided to spread the luuuurve and do some. YAY ME! Oh yes I'd just like to mention that a Road to Rohan is the best LOTR read ever that is non-slash and LegolasOC as well! GOGO READ NOW!!**

**Oh wait. Read mine first. XD Teehee.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own Legolas. If I did, GOD KNOWS the things I would like to do with him…(smiles widely)**

**.**

**.**

"EMMA! WAKE UP! NOW!" an infuriated monster tugged a poor person's nearby blanket on the bed, causing said poor person to fall down onto the cold floor.

"…cold…" Emma mumbled, shifting her position so she could go back to sleep.

The monster proceeded to tower over her, unbeknownst to the 'sleeping beauty'. It- no she- cleared her throat before proceeding to whisper in Emma's ear.

...

"HELLLOOOO??-"

"AHHH! OKAY OKAY I'M UP!" The brunette shot up like lightning at the sound of her mother's thunderous voice, trudging to the bathroom. "Stupid mothers…"

"I HEARD THAT! YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY IN COLLEGE!"

_

* * *

_

_Emma's POV_

I gaped in awe as I saw my school for the second time. It was huge and there were just so many people.

And nobody I know went here. Why, you ask me? Because I actually moved country 3 months ago… My mum had some 'business' to do here in Hawaii. And hence, because I am a filial loyal daughter I abandoned my friends (who are Jamaican, mind you) to go to HONOLULU!

Yeah right. I was forced to. Actually, I've never been 'filial' or whatever in my life. I don't really get along with my mum. My dad? Well..

_**

* * *

**_

_**-**flashback—Emma clears throat and starts telling story-_

"It was a nice day. My dad mum and I went to the beach for some fun. I was 8 then, building sandcastles diligently (other than staring at boys my age curiously). Mum was sunbathing beside me. Dad looked like he was having a fun time surfing.

It was all pretty good, until a storm came. At first the clouds were just light grey…then it got darker and the waves more violent.

I don't know what came over Dad, but I guess he suddenly had an adrenaline rush and decided to try riding the waves then.

"I don't know Dan… it's a bad idea," Mum said flatly.

I glared at Mum. I didn't know how dangerous it was for Dad to go surfing in that weather.

To me, my dad wanted to have fun so he should go. He had always been the fun one that let me do things which Mum said I couldn't. Mum was just being selfish that he and I had more fun than her.

So I said in my most mature voice,

...

"DADDY! MUMMY IS A FUN SUCKER!"

Of course, Mum slapped my hand after that. I refused to give in to letting her have the pleasure of seeing me cry. I disliked her even then.

Dad went surfing anyway… I was cheering for him the whole way, watching him. He was OWNING the waves, man! I was just so proud of him. My dad, a 3-time surfing champion before he met Mum.

Then he went down in the water and suddenly disappeared.

That night, the police found his body. Mum was hysterical. I was just numb. I lost my best dad in the world…

Who made life worth living.

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

Right. So while I was away in my own head, it seemed my body took charge and led me to my new locker.

Wait. This locker is DARN old. What the-?

I looked around seeing the other lockers. All painted with a fresh coat of brown. And why is mine…

Unpainted…Just plain metal, and DUSTY?

I looked around cautiously again. Nobody was staring at it like I did. I sighed and proceeded to unlock it.

When I opened the door, what I saw gave me the biggest shock of my life. My eyes were open so wide they threatened to pop out of my skull.

"_**MOTHERF-"**_

With that, I disappeared along with my bag, no trace of me left behind in the busy hall.

* * *

* * *

"Lass? Ye okay lass?" a gruff voice said. I opened my eyes and shot up immediately.

Which I immediately regretted because as soon as I did, pain lanced through my skull. In addition, I looked around to see that...

I was definitely not in the school anymore. Neither was I home.

The locker took me to a different place. A different dimension even. The mountains, the weird infrastructure…Yet, it all looked so_ familiar_…

Hey…Wasn't this the--

"Fuck," I mumbled and looked in the direction of the gruff voice… and instantly recognized him. A very wide-eyed short man stood before me with an impossibly messy beard. My mind started to spin.

This _couldn't _be_ real_, I thought , as I fought the urge to collapse on the ground.

His eyes trained on me but he was calling someone else. "K-King Aragorn! G-Gandalf! We have a visitor," he said the last few words quietly as he advanced towards me cautiously as I got up. "Excuse me, where am I?" I tried to sound as polite as possible because with that axe, even a short man can do much damage coupled with that size of his... And I HAD seen him in action.

"Who is this visitor Gimli?" I turned, and so did Gimli.

A group of guards had arrived… along with the King of Gondor himself, in all his masculine glory.

Oh, now I _really_ wanted to faint. My legs were begging me to.

"King Aragorn-" Gimli began.

"Aragorn, Gimli. Just Aragorn."

"Ki- Aragorn my friend, this lass just dropped from the sky!"

A few gasps were heard. No wonder he was frozen when he saw me at first.

Aragorn frowned and looked at me, then back at Gimli, his face skeptical.

Gimli tugged at Aragorn's robe in exasperation. "I _WISH_ I were lying! I was practising with my battleaxe here in the training grounds, and I heard the thunder and decided to leave. And this lass just fell in front of me! FROM THE SKY!" He was practically yelling the last few words, his face wild with emotion.

Silence as people tried to digest the words.

"You don't look like you are from here. Speak, who are you and where do you come from?" He finally addressed me with an inquisitive look on his face.

Well, what do I answer to that?

I took a deep breath. "Well, I'm Em-"

And my legs gave way. So did my consciousness.

Fortunately for me, I was caught…

By a certain someone who, unbeknownst to me, had been standing behind me _all along throughout the conversation_.

_-end of emma POV-_

* * *

0000000000000000

It was some time after someone spoke.

"We need to speak to the Council about this. Something is going to happen, and this lass is just the beginning of it all. We saw the signs." Emma's 'carrier' spoke after prolonged silence, his voice like a smooth velvet. Aragorn sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Where is the girl?" spoke a female suddenly.

A lady walked to the crowd to take her place by the King. She was Queen after all. Queen Arwen, who was known for her breathtaking beauty and pure heart. She studied Emma who was currently being carried bridal style. "Legolas," she whispered softly, "Take her to an unoccupied room. Let her rest. She has had enough for a day."

"Yes m'lady," Legolas murmured and walked back to the castle of Gondor. He looked down at the petite girl in his arms for closer inspection. Her black long hair trailed down her strange clothing, almost covering her entire pale face.

Odd. She's as light as a feather, he mused.

With that thought in mind, he walked swiftly up the stairs, past his room and to the room next door.

**

* * *

**

**I LOVE LEGOLAS. WHO'S WITH ME?**

**I'm sorry I'm lazy to edit. Some scenes don't run as smoothly. Anyone wanna beta it? Review to tell me what's up with the story.**

**And whats the name of the castle of Gondor? Or wherever it is that Aragorn lives now.**


End file.
